


House Guests

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Joan approves, Lacey helps, Post-Canon, Todd is a jerk, end of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Kate's apartment building has a mold problem, and she needs somewhere to stay for the week. Megan offers to let her stay. And it's all the excuse these two need to finally start something they've both been thinking about for awhile.WARNING: INCOMPLETE there are a few scenes that are just one or two sentences, most of it is at least skeleton dialogue with some basic additions. A few sections are half fleshed out. Could be considered the unofficial sequel to Bridges Out of Cobwebs, but it is not required reading by any stretch.
Relationships: Megan Hunt/Kate Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	House Guests

“It’s ridiculous.”

“It’s a mold infestation, and you’re lucky they caught it early,” Megan replied absently as she reviewed the report her boss handed her. “You could have gotten seriously sick from something like that.”

“But a week?!” Kate crossed her arms under her breasts and scowled out the window of her office. “Seriously, it can’t be that hard to get rid of.”

“Depends on the type, where it is, how bad the infestation, what caused it in the first place...” The Medical Examiner’s tone was the mild listing of facts she did when giving an answer someone asked for but probably didn’t actually want. The tiny smirk with it was both infuriating and...Kate quickly shut down that line of thought. 

“Yes, yes, I get it,” she cut in, annoyed. “I just hate staying in hotels if I don’t have to. It doesn’t matter how nice it is, its not as comfortable as your own home, and we’re only compensated for staying in a mid-tier Holiday Inn.”

“Which is not what you’re used to, even when traveling for the city,” Megan said, chuckling to herself. “Then come stay with me.” The words were out before she had time to consider their wisdom.

Kate paused, turning towards her companion, “Excuse me?”

The words were out, so Megan went with her usual tactic: forging onwards without question. Because admitting she may, for even a second, have said the wrong the was simply not an option if there was another way. 

“Come stay with me,” she repeated as though it was the most natural thing in the world. “I have a spare guest room with a very nice mattress and its own TV. It’s Lacey’s week with me, but she can use my bathroom. Besides, knowing our luck there’ll be a case and we’ll practically sleep at the office half the week.”

“True.” There was many reasons to say no, but one very important reason that Kate wasn’t willing to give voice to to say yes. Which is why after a few moments of silence she said, “...alright.”

“Alright what?” Megan asked, looking up from the case file that took her attention in the silence. 

“I’ll come stay with you for the week. If you were serious.” It was an out for the Medical Examiner, said lightly as though the answer were of no consequence. Surely her heart wouldn’t actually burst if Megan took it (or burst for an entirely different reason if she said didn’t). 

“I’m always serious,” the older woman quipped, looking up with a smirk. 

“Right.” Rolling her eyes helped her ignore the flip in her stomach and the heat in her cheeks. Mundane details were even better. “It’s Sunday to Sunday. Is there any particular time...?”

Megan shrugged, signing the line to indicate that the file was reviewed and ready for storage. It was a point of pride that cases Kate handled personally were almost always reviewed by her instead of Curtis. “I can be there whenever, Todd is bring Lacey to me this time. But I’ll probably just give you a key so you can let yourself in.”

Kate laughed. 

“What?” The brunette asked with a half-smile, handing the closed file back.

“It’s just a little ironic,” her boss admitted with a half-shrug, wishing she’d kept it to herself.

“What is?”

“Todd never gave me a key.” The words tumbled out, an odd mix of chagrin and amusement.

“Are you implying I’m easy?” Megan shot back, smile softening the blow.

“Never,” Kate said, far too seriously with raised brows. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, though I’m pretty sure you didn’t mean it that way,” the brilliant medical examiner snipped with a frown. Kate hid her smile, and pretended she wasn’t watching as the sharply dressed medical examiner sashayed away. Which of course meant she definitely didn’t notice when Megan glanced back to see if she was watching. 

The Chief Medical Examiner of Philadelphia’s stomach gave another flip, and she wondered just what her mouth had gotten her into this time. 

-090-

“Dr. Murphy?” her assistant called, catching up with the striding woman as she exited the elevator a few mornings later. “Just a reminder that I am required to have the number of the hotel you are staying at in the case of an emergency and you cannot be reached by your cell phone-”

“Oh, yes,” Kate said quickly, wondering how she could have possibly forgotten that little detail. So much for keeping things quiet. “I’m actually going to be staying with Dr. Hunt, she offered me her guest room for the week. She has a landline on file, correct?”

“Yes, I believe so Dr. Murphy.”

“That will do, then.”

“Of course.”

“Now I know that had to be my ears deceiving me,” Curtis said as he looked up from his microscope. “You offering to stay with Megan voluntarily for a week? Nuh-uh. Not even possible.”

“Ha ha.”

“So its true, then?” Following her to her office. “You’re actually going to-?”

“Going to what?” Megan, barging in holding a file.

“Me staying at your place for a week,” Kate clarified with a tight smile. “I had to list your home line as my second line for that week, I hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, its fine. What’s the matter, Curtis? You look like your swallowed your tongue.”

“Just wondering how quickly this is going to end with one or both of you on the table.”

“What, because two women can’t live together without murdering each other?” Handing Kate the file she brought with her. “The results you asked for.”

“That or something else.” Brows raised. “I watch telanovellas, alright? I know how this ends.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Not noticing Kate’s blush or hastily smoothed face. “Even if I hated Kate enough to kill her, which I don’t, Lacey is going to be there the whole time and I would never do anything to get my daughter mixed up with a murder charge.”

“Don’t you both have jobs to do?” Kate asked before the conversation could circle back around to the ‘something else’ Curtis mentioned earlier.

“Right,” Curtis said quickly, taking the hint and quickly backpedalling out the door.

“And you?” Kate asked, turning to Megan. 

“I’m waiting on you to tell me what you want me to do with those?” Megan replied, pointing to the file Kate was still holding.

“...right.” Flushing a bit and turning towards her desk with it, glad to put some space between them.

“If its going to bother you that much, I’ll understand if you decide to get a hotel instead,” the Medical Examiner offered as she settled into one of the chairs patiently. “The way the boys around here gossip...”

“No,” her boss said quickly, and not just because she’d cashed the housing compensation check directly into her vacation fund (though it was a nice bonus towards her cruise). “It was a generous offer, and I’m...looking forward to it.”

“Really?” Mildly surprised.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve been to your place before, I’ve even stayed the night a few times when we’ve opened one bottle too many after a hard case. Its not home, but its better than a hotel and...we’re friends, right?”

“No, that’s true, I just...I know how much you value your space.” Shrugging, uncomfortably. “And if being around Lace and I is too much for that many days in a row, I really will understand...” Forcing a laugh. “We hunt women can really be a handful sometimes.”

“Yes you are.” The words slipped out before Kate could stop them, and Kate quickly cleared her throat and hurried on with, “It’s fine. Actually...I hope you don’t mind, but I’m looking forward to spending some time with Lacey too. We’ve talked about her art several times, as you know, but there’s a few techniques that are better demonstrated than explained and over dinner or when she comes to visit you we never seem to have time...”

Megan’s smile when it came to her daughter had a warmth that always make Kate’s chest a little tight. “She’ll love that. It was the first thing she said, actually, when I told her you were coming to stay with us but I wasn’t sure how much time you were actually planning on spending with us. She’ll be thrilled to know she’ll have time to pick your brain.”

“And you don’t mind?” Cautious.

“Of course not! I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t understand the world of art any more than I do her love of horses. But you do, and I’m happy for her to have someone she rightfully admires helping her out.”

“You’re being very complimentary this morning. Should I be worried...?” Teasing.

“I speak only the truth, Dr. Murphy.”

“Are you sure? This isn’t where you spring on me that you actually have a date and are hoping I’ll keep Lacey occupied for you...?” Not entirely joking. “Not that I would mind, especially not with you letting me stay for the week-”

“There is no date.” Dourly now. “After Tommy I think ‘gun shy’ might be an appropriate term in this case. And even if there were, you know how I feel about missing time with Lacey.”

“Of course.” Smiling, because its hard not to love how much Megan loves her daughter. “I was just teasing.”

“At least with you, its easy for all three of us to be together,” Megan added as she got to her feet. “As you said...I have a job to do.” Matching her smile.

“Right.” 

When Megan heard a short while later that a betting pool was being formed on whether or not she managed to not drive Kate out of her home in a week’s time, she ignored it. Yes, she could be prickly but Kate was...comfortable. Comforting. Able to put up with her rough edges. Excellent with Lacey. A good cook. A thoughtful house guest.

Pretty much perfect, she mused as she snorted to herself over a heart-attack victim as she signed off on the forms to release the body back to the family. Not that I’d ever tell her that...

When Kate heard about the betting pool, she rolled her eyes and hid a smile. Megan wasn’t nearly as prickling as she thought she was, but it was an illusion that Kate found useful and saw no reason to dissuade in her office. It meant efficient work done to an exacting standard, and other than the ME’s tendency to play fast and loose with the rules from time to time contributed to an overall tightly-run ship. So...let them think the women were going to clash for an entire week. She was actually looking forward to it...just so long as she could keep her butterflies to herself. 

It was Friday when Megan dropped the key and parking pass in Kate’s office. “I technically live on the second floor, but the third floor guest spots next to the elevator are usually open,” she offered as she walked back out the door.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” Kate called back, tucking both in her purse for safe keeping. 

-090-

Kate rode the elevator up to Megan’s apartment with only a touch of nervousness. Which was strange, because there was no reason to be. Lacey popping in on Friday to say she was excited settled whether or not her mother was being honest about her feelings, and Megan hadn’t been snarky about it even with some wide open targets Kate had purposefully given her throughout the week. There were, as of right now, no major disasters looming on the horizon, and neither was on call for the next few days. By this time tomorrow, they would both be hip deep in their jobs once more. So why did her stomach give a small flip as she stopped in front of the apartment door?

Well, she knew why, but saw no point in getting her hopes up.

She knew Megan wasn’t home, the woman in question admitting she’d run out to get groceries after realizing her pantry was nearly bare that morning. Still, habit made her knock first to be sure and she was glad she did when the door was unlocked from the inside. Her smile froze when she realized it was Todd.

“Hello,” he said, his smile brightening right up until he saw the suitcase beside her. “...is there a girl’s trip I don’t know about or...?”

“Kate, you’re here!” Lacey called as she pushed her father out of the way. “Come on in. Mom just texted, she’ll be home soon. I just finished moving my stuff out of the bathroom, so I think it’s all set for you.”

“Great, thanks,” the doctor replied with a quick smile, coming the rest of the way inside as Todd stepped back. 

“You’re staying here?” he asked, clearly surprised.

“Apartment issues,” she said, downplaying it with a shrug. “They kicked everyone out for a week. Megan offered when I was complaining about staying in a hotel, and I decided to take her up on it.”

“Right.” His smile went a little stiff. “Well, I’m sure you’ll all have...fun together.”

“Yeah,” Lacey cut in hurriedly. “And now that there’s someone here with me, you don’t need to hang around anymore. You do have that meeting to prep for?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Clearing his throat. “It was good to see you, Kate. You look good.”

“Thanks, you too.” To Lacey. “So, where am I staying?”

“Right over here.” 

-090- 

“Todd, don't be an ass,” Megan said once her ex-husband had wound down his 'concerns and objections’. Whining is what it really was. “We are friends, regardless of what you want to believe, and she needed a place to stay. I provided one.”

“And that's it.”

“Yes. And don't give me some bullshit answer about Kate being a bad influence on Lacey because you dated her.” With her elbow she hit the elevator switch, arms full of groceries.

“Of course not. It is just that you didn't tell me.”

“I don't see why I need to. It's my house,” Megan muttered as she waited for her floor to come up. 

“It's called keeping me in the loop.”

“That loop was none of your business. Do you want me to start prying into what you do in your house? Don't think Lacey hasn't mentioned how often you have a new girlfriend, I just know it's not my business.”

“Well, that's a first.” Grumbling. “Fine. I’ll leave it alone. You girls have fun.”

“We will.”

-090-

Sunday night was a flurry with a hastily thrown together meal, checking to be sure Kate was settled in to her satisfaction, Lacey was prepared for school and an early evening for everyone with Monday morning peaking just around the corner. 

Kate woke around 5 am as was her habit, changing into her running gear before heading out the door. Her route was already traced out, a habit to be sure she could get her miles in without running over her time or getting lost. 

Megan was up by the time she got back, seated at the kitchen counter with her coffee and the morning paper. She wasn’t quite put together, but it was clear she had showered and done her hair, at least. 

“Omlet waiting on the stove,” she said after a single glance up, hiding behind her paper once more. “Coffee in the pot. And if you want hot water for a shower, you better hurry. Lacey will be up any minute.”

Kate took the offered mug left on the counter and poured for herself. “You didn’t have to make me breakfast,” she said, leaning against the counter. “But thanks anyways.”

“No trouble, I was making something for Lacey anyways. Protein first thing helps her levels stay steady all day. And no rush, it’ll stay warm for a good half hour where it is.”

“Great, thanks.” Turning towards the guest room. 

“You’re welcome.”

Megan wasn’t staring. Kate’s pants were just...rather tight, and drew the eye against one’s will. That was all. She snapped her paper back up over her warm cheeks as Kate turned back.

“Megan?”

“Hm?”

“What time are you heading in today?”

“The usual.”

“Do you mind if I ride along? I have an afternoon meeting that I usually take a cab to, and if I don’t have my car at the ME office-”

“Then you can take a cab straight back here afterwards. Sure.”

Megan waited until she heard the familiar footsteps fading away to lower her paper- and found Lacey staring at her.

“Lace!”

“Mom.” Smirking a bit.

“Sleep well?” Clearing her throat.

“Yep.”

“Breakfast is on the stovetop. Don’t linger too long, we’re leaving in 45 minutes.”

“Yes, mom.” Watching her leave with a curious expression on her face. 

The ride in is fine, Kate and Lacey dominating the conversation about some new art exhibit downtown. At work, there are a few comments, but its easily passed over and ignored in the usual back and forth of their job.

They don’t really see each other until that evening, when Kate catches the cab back and walks in to Lacey blushing and Megan dying of laughter as they cook dinner. Its something about Lacey doing something silly at school. The conversation carries over into dinner. Kate and Megan are needling each other, and its much more relaxed than the night before. Lacey sometimes exchanges looks between them, but doesn’t say anything. She and Kate get wrapped up in a project after dinner for school, and Megan retreats to her casefiles. 

The next night, Lacey says something about ordering out from her favorite place, and Megan gives in. This is after watching Kate and Megan doing their thing at the ME office all afternoon after school. Megan orders her favorite chocolate torte, and though Kate turned one down she admits she might have been wrong when she sees it. Lacey has her own, and though Kate doesn’t ask she cuts her own in half and gives it to Kate. 

“You didn’t have to-”

“You will regret not eating it, and next time if you don’t get your own I’m not sharing.”

“...fair enough. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Megan is on call that night, and gets a call around 11 when she’s getting ready to go to bed. She gets dressed, and goes to knock on Lacey’s door. Kate sticks her head out. “You got called in.”

“How do you know?”

“I get messaged about all overnight calls, so I don’t get blindsided by anything.”

“Right. Yes, I’m on my way in.”

“Do you want me to take it instead? So you can stay with Lacey?”

“No, don’t you have that meeting first thing?”

“...yes, yes I do.” Clearing her throat. “...I can take Lacey to school then, if you want. Let you sleep the extra hour.”

“Are you sure? I usually call my mom-”

“It’s fine, least I can do.” 

Wide smile. “Thanks. I’ve got to-”

“I know. Be safe.”

“Sweet dreams.”

The next morning, Lacey takes it in stride. She gets out of Kate’s car in front of the school and meets her friends. 

“Isn’t that the woman your dad was dating? Did they get back together?”

“No, she’s my mom’s...friend.”

“How do you mean?”

“...if you saw someone (list list list), what would you think?”

“I’d think they’d like each other.”

“Ok, and...if that was how your mom acted....with her friend...”

“...then I guess you have to figure out if you’re ok with that or not.” Thinking. “Do you like her...friend?”

“Yeah, I do. She’s actually really cool.”

“Ok. And...is your mom happy?”

“I think so.” Thinking out loud. “She’s actually been...really relaxed this week. For her.”

“...then, the best thing to do is to tell your mom you’re ok with it. You know, because sometimes adults think we aren’t ready to know things yet when we are.”

“...yeah, I can see that.”

-090-

Something about Kate being beautiful even when she’s not put together.

-090-

Something about Megan not always being right (and Kate admitting that its a bit intimidating when Megan is right all the time).

-090-

Something where Lacey took up the whole couch and refused to budge over and share, so instead of moving a chair Megan sits with Kate on a seat that isn’t quite big enough for two but is very room for one. Kate’s actually secretly pleased about this. Megan is only cuddly when she’s a bit tipsy, and she’s always very careful not to be tipsy around Lacey, which Kate has missed. 

-090-

They take Lacey out to eat once, and to a movie another time. Shopping is a maybe. 

Kate and Megan discover several things they have in common that they didn’t realize before. 

-090-

“This has been fun,” Lacey said as she sat on the couch with her mom, watching TV. “Having Kate here this week. It’s almost been like having two moms.” It was Saturday evening, and Kate was out getting dinner as her final thank you for letting her crash in their space since the previous Sunday. 

“You might have two moms someday,” Megan replied absently, replying to a text message on her phone. 

“So...we’re done pretending then?” Lacey asked, perking up.

“Pretending what?” Looking up from her phone.

“That Kate’s here because of her apartment,” Lacey replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Kate is here because of her apartment,” Megan said simply, confusion stamped on her face. “Why else would she be here for the week?”

“You two aren’t secretly dating?”

“...I am actually so stunned, that I don’t know how to reply to that.”

“C’mon mom, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You were totally checking her out every morning when she was in those running pants.”

“Lacey!”

“And you were practically cuddling with her on the mini couch. You don’t cuddle with people unless you really like them.”

“Lacey, I-”

“And you shared your chocolate torte with her. You never share your chocolate.”

The door unlocks, and Kate walks in. “Honey, I’m home. And I brought dinner.”

Lacey gives her mother a raised brow. Megan’s mouth falls open, unable to formulate a reply. Kate sees their faces and pauses.

“...did I miss something?”

“A misunderstanding,” Megan replied quickly, giving her daughter the ‘zip it now’ look. Unfortunately, being her daughter, she wasn’t given to obeying. 

“It’s fine,” Lacey replied quickly. “I’m totally cool with it.”

“With what?” Kate, curious.

“With you dating my mom.”

Kate turned to Megan, who was now brilliantly red with a semi-horrified look on her face. “I don’t know how she came to the conclusion, but she believes that this whole week was some...secret dating plan thing?”

Lacey, worried. “Isn’t it?”

“No,” Kate replied calmly. “My apartment is really closed right now, and your mom really offered me a place to stay for the week. That’s it.”

“But...you said I might have two moms one day, and-”

Overriding whatever else Lacey is trying to say, “I meant if your father ever remarried.” Rubbing her hands over her face. “That’s it. That’s....all I meant.”

“...oh.”

“You wanted Kung Pow Chicken,” Kate said as she fished the appropriate box of Chinese of the bag and handed it over. “I’m sure your mom won’t mind if you eat it in your room tonight. I would probably be happy to escape for a bit in your shoes.”

Lacey glances at Megan, who nods though leaving her alone with the beautiful blonde isn’t going to help her blush in the least. Once her daughter is gone, she turns to Kate who is still calmly pulling the Chinese from the bag and sorting out who ordered what.

“...so.”

“So,” Kate agreed as she opened her sesame chicken and speared a piece on a plastic fork. “Want to tell me how Lacey came to that rather...spectacular conclusion?”

“Not really, no,” Megan replied flatly as she took her own box of ramen noodles and grabbed a fork. 

“Mm, I bet I can guess.” Thoughtful look. “Did she mention the other night when you sat beside me instead of her?”

“She had her feet up on the couch and refused to move,” the ME replied shortly. “Where else was I supposed to sit?”

“There are other chairs in your living room.”

“Yeah, but then I can’t see the TV properly. We were watching a movie, so that’s kinda the point.”

“You barely fit in the space.”

“I fit. And I’d showered, so...no harm done, right?”

“Right. Then, what about the way you were practically staring at my ass most mornings.”

“I was not staring!”

“You were so staring.”

“Well, if you’re going to wear pants that are practically painted on with an ass like yours, you should expect some staring.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should. You’re gorgeous, and person’d have to be blind or dead not to notice. And since I’m not blind or dead...”

“You shared your dessert with me.”

“It was huge and I didn’t need the whole thing.”

“I’ve seen you nearly castrate Ethan for even looking at a piece of chocolate torte you brought for lunch.”

“That’s different. Ethan wouldn’t properly appreciate the exquisite deliciousness that is a chocolate torte, and he’d probably compare it to instant chocolate pudding or something like that afterwards.”

“You obsessively catalogue personal details about me like whether or not I re-wear the same pants and shoes and my ‘BDB’.”

“I do that to everyone, and why are we even discussing this? We aren’t dating! It was a...a misunderstanding. That’s it.”

“Because you are actually bothered by this, and its kind of hilarious.”

“I’m not...” Sees Kate’s look and immediately changed course. “So it doesn’t bother you? The thought of dating me?”

“I mean, it would be a little strange.”

“Oh, thank god, sense has reasserted itself.”

“I’ve never dated someone and then later hooked up with their ex.”

“Exactly, and-...wait, what?”

“What?”

“The fact that I’m a woman isn’t an issue?”

“No.” 

“But...you’re...”

“I mean, it’s been awhile. You don’t meet many available women of that persuasion in our line of work, and appearances being what they are...there are a lot of idiots out there who still think that sort of thing is ‘deviant’. There hasn’t been anyone I met that was worth facing that sort of potential issue in...quite awhile.”

“Oh.” She knows she’s red as a beet. “I...don’t know what to say.”

“Which tells me all I need to know.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Us. Dating. You’re clearly not interested, and it’s fine, so we can talk about something else now.”

“Wait, you were serious?”

“Am I not allowed to be?”

“Ok, stop for just a minute. I feel like we’re playing a game and I don’t know the rules. Have you been flirting with me this whole time?”

“Not the whole time...to be fair, I was pretty sure you were flirting back.”

“Was I?” 

“That’s what it looked like to me. Otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Why would you ever want to be with me?” Exasperated.

“Are you seriously digging for compliments right now?”

“No, I just don’t get it. I’m a pain in the ass, frequently your ass specifically. I always have to be right, I’m older than you, I have a kid, I don’t look half as good as you. I come with more baggage than grandma visiting for a month. What the hell could you possibly see to make me worth the trouble?”

“Do you ask this of all your prospective dates?” Teasing.

“No, because I expect men to think with what’s between their legs. I thought you were more intelligent than that.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“Seriously, I can’t wrap my head around this. I’ve seen the men you can get, and since I was married to one of them I can’t fault you too much on even the worst of your taste. And don’t get me started on Sergei. Why would the woman who can have all of that want this mess?” Looks up to find Kate standing right in front of her. Feels herself blush again. “Kate...”

“You,” the Chief of ME said as she leaned in close, “Are stubborn and blunt to the point of rudeness and difficult to work with and yes, an absolute pain in the ass some days. But-” One finger touched Megan’s chin with a feather-light touch. “-you’re also incredibly brilliant, committed to tracking down the truth, adorable with your daughter, and when you get angry the way your eyes light up is very...attractive.”

“I...”

“You’re also determined to be in control,” Kate added as she backed off slowly. “So...I won’t kiss you. Or flirt. Much.” Grinning. “Sometimes you make it too easy.”

“And...that’s it?” Voice higher than she likes. Clearing her throat. “You’re just...walking away.”

“I’m giving you space,” Kate clarified as she picked up her chinese and headed for Lacey’s room. “Because, I know you and you’re going to need at least a few hours chasing your tail in that brain of yours before anything else can happen.”

“And what do you think is going to happen?”

“I don’t know.” For the first time she looks nervous. “But if you ask me to leave I will. I’ll even understand.”

“You weren’t going to tell me.”

“Well...no.”

“Then why...?”

“Because when Lacey said the words out loud you looked panicked, like she’d shared some secret she wasn’t supposed to, and...it gave me hope. Stupid as that may sound.”

“I’m not going to ask you to leave.” Calm certainty. “You haven’t...done anything wrong.”

“And the rest?”

“...I don’t know yet.”

“Then I’ll give you some space and go talk to Lacey about art. I promised to help her with shading techniques at the art gallery.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

Megan watches her walk away, and tries not to blush when Kate glances back and catches her staring. It really was unfair just how good her ass looked. Especially in those pants.

Which led to the thought: did she want to see it out of those pants?

The idea left her giddy, and feeling a little flushed. She was...attracted to the idea? Aroused at imagining Kate without her pants? Her legs did go for ever...

That thought held a potency she hadn’t expected, and she blinked in surprise. 

Oh. Oooh. 

Dr. Megan Hunt believed in evidence, though, so she went hunting for it. 

-090-

“Seriously, Lace, you’re really good at this,” Kate said as she looked through the young woman’s portfolio on her bed. “Have you started looking at art schools yet?”

“Some,” Lacey admitted with a shrug. “But...I’m still not sure mom’s going to go for it.”

“You do realize she’ll brag to anyone who asks about that picture in her office about her super-talented daughter who’s going to be an artist someday.” Kate rolls her eyes affectionately. “I’ve had to rescue a few newcomers to the office when they’ve asked and she just couldn’t stop.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’s really proud of you, and I think she’s going to be fine with whatever you do so long as you’re giving it your best.”

“Like she does?”

“Well, if you can manage to be a little less....caustic, that might help.”

“That’s just part of her charm.” Dryly.

“Charm, right.” Laughing. “She is driven, though. To be the best. And most of the time, she absolutely is.” 

“So...I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Why?”

“Because...I said something pretty embarrassing that turned out to be completely wrong.”

“It’s fine.” Eyes on the work, refusing to look up.

“...so you do like my mom. I knew it.” Victory fist punch. 

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Wide grin. “It’s been a long time coming, for anyone who bothered to look for it.”

“You are so like your mother.” Rolling her eyes. “Well then, Miss Lacey, present your evidence.”

“You know, mom actually liked and respected you when she first started working for you.”

“Really?” Disbelief.

“Yeah, she actually admitted you were ‘competent and worth spending time with’, which given when that was was a huge compliment from her.”

“Yeah, it probably was.” Rolling her eyes. 

“She also knew that you gave her a lot of freedom that other ME’s done have. Which, she said, was the smart thing to do because otherwise how can she effectively do her job, but she still appreciated it even if she didn’t say so. Which is why I think it hurt so much when you ended up dating my dad.”

“Yeah, and I apologized to her for it afterwards.”

“I know.”

“She told you.”

“She didn’t have to. The fact that the next time I saw you two together you weren’t glaring daggers at each other told me plenty.” The same smirk as her mother. Kate can feel herself starting to smile even if she doesn’t want to. “She even complimented you on your good sense, which was even more telling.”

“Well, go on then.” Crossing her arms.

“You’re getting defensive, Dr. Murphy.”

“You spend too much time with your parents.” Uncrossing her arms. “You were saying?”

“She actually feels bad every time she disobeys your direct orders.”

“You’d never know it with how often she’s done it.”

“Yeah, but...she’s usually right.”

“Almost always, I know.” Rolling her eyes. “It’s one of her most infuriating qualities.”

“And yet you’re smiling and not scowling.” Smirking.

“Oh, you are so your mother’s child.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The same superior look as her mother. “So then there was when you got demoted for a time.” 

“I’m sure your mother gloated about that one.”

“She said it was the stupidest thing the ______ had ever done. She said you were the best thing that’d ever happened to the MEO, besides her, and your team would follow you to hell and back. That, and Curtis couldn’t handle it.” In a lower voice. “She also thought the pranks were hilarious.”

“Of course she did. I don’t even know want to know how she found out it was me.”

“And then you started hanging out. Not often, but every now and again you’d have dinner or drinks together and...between you and Peter, it was like for the first time in forever my mom actually had friends. Then the virus happened.” Lacey didn’t need to say which one.

“That’s the understatement of the year.”

“Mom and I talked afterwards, and most of what she said was how glad she was you were still alive.”

“I was pretty glad to still be alive too, and I know I basically have your mom to thank for that.” Thoughtful. “You know she was the second person I called once I was in the ward? My brother was the first, because...because I had to tell him myself if it was goodbye. But I called your mom because I knew she was going to make it right. Because I trusted her, more than anyone else, to save me.”

“I’m glad she did, because I don’t know what she would have done if she’d lost both you and Peter.”

“Peter saved her life.”

“I’m pretty sure you showing up every week just to hang out with her is half the reason she stayed sane.”

“Peter was my friend too. She wasn’t alone in her grief and she needed to know that. Besides, she was there for me when I was sick, I was just returning the favor.”

“Then there was Tommy.”

“Yes, Detective Sullivan certainly added a certain ‘flair’ to our lives.” Rolling her eyes.

“After his second screw-up, you started showing up every week again. Just to hang out. Have dinner. Go for drinks. Stay in and watch a movie.”

“I was being a supportive friend.”

“Yeah, you were. Doesn’t mean you didn’t want more.”

-090-

Kate left Lacey’s room late, feeling a bit harried by the persistent young woman. It also made her wonder if her feelings had not been as hidden as she thought. It might not matter, depending on what Megan decided, but...well, she wouldn’t know until the evidence came in and Judge Hunt Jr. gave her verdict. 

She found Megan at the kitchen table, a notepad in hand as she scribbled furiously. She recognized the layout as the same one the ME used when cataloguing evidence from a case and smiled. 

“Bring some work home with you?” she teased, stopping before she could read what was written on the neatly lined pages. 

“No,” Megan replied, her cheeks turning pink as she glanced up at Kate and quickly looked away. “I...I’m writing my thoughts out to help me organize them.”

“And?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Can I have an update?”

“Ok...” A deep breath. “I’m...attracted to you, much to my surprise.”

“First time with a girl?”

“Yes. And...I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“How so?”

“I’m into men. I’ve always prefered them. And, I’m not attracted to any other woman, just you. I checked.” Shrugging, Kate swallows a laugh. “So you’re apparently an exception to everything I’ve ever known about myself. And that’s...frightening.”

“That’s fair. Anything else?”

“I admire you. A lot. And I trust you more than you know. You are...very important me. I can still remember you in that hospital bed in the quarantine and...I’ve had nightmares about not being there in time. About discovering that you were allergic to the cure or, or a hundred other things that could have gone wrong...I honestly believe losing you would have been even harder than losing Peter.”

“It puts things in perspective, doesn’t it?”

“A few things, yeah. But,” taking a step forwards and taking Kate’s hand in hers, “Even as important and special to me as you are, I can’t wrap my mind around how it would work.”

“How what would work?”

“Us. This.” Squeezing Kate’s hand. “First of all, you’re my boss...”

“You ignore that fact 95% of the time. Hell, half the time in the office I’m lucky if you treat me like an equal and not an assistant.”

“You have always been more than my equal.”

“It rarely feels like it.”

“I wouldn’t have stayed if you hadn’t been worth following.”

“And the fact that I let you get away with a lot has nothing to do with it?”

“We make a good team. I get results, and you take care of the fallout from my occasionally rash and frequently unorthodox methods.”

“You mean I’m good at cleaning up your messes.”

“If you want to put it that way, yes.” Sighing. “And then there’s your burgeoning political career.”

“I lost, remember.” Rolling her eyes. “And I think I’ve decided to let it go.”

“I was proud of you, for not giving into them. For staying true to what would have made you a great congresswoman. I know I gave you a hard time about putting the politics first, but you’re one of the only people in charge who actually says what they mean. And I think, eventually, you could get elected even without playing by their rules.”

“But you think being with you might hurt that.”

“I’m a terrible politician, Kate. Ask my mom. Even if this did work out...I’m not of that world. I don’t belong there, and I could never ask you to give up your dreams just because they’re not mine.”

“Any other objections?”

“We fight. A lot.”

“Most of our fighting is work-related, though. And...we’ve gotten significantly better at not bumping heads over cases.”

“Because you’ve realized how I’m usually right.”

“And you’ve realized that the rules are there for a reason. Anything else?”

“...Tommy.”

“I thought you had decided it was time to move on.”

“I did. I have. Things didn’t end well...”

“I know, I was there.” The worst double-date ever.

“But...I don’t know that I’m ready for a relationship yet. Or at least, I’m not ready for anything fast. I’ve dove in the last few times head first, and it’s really come back to bite me in the ass or not work out the way I thought it would at all. I don’t want to deal with that again. And...I’m afraid I’m going to lose you as a friend.”

“You mean if things don’t work out.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you assuming they won’t?”

“Well, let’s look at my track record. It’s not exactly a good indicator.”

“Neither is mine, but...I can at least say for me personally there’s a couple of big differences.”

“Like?”

“Usually, I’m attracted to someone first. In this case, it wasn’t that I didn’t find you attractive but that the first thing I noticed about you was how brilliant you were. Then we became friends. Then...I realized I kind of wanted to kiss you.”

“Just kind of?”

“It’s gotten stronger.” Shrugging. “My point is...I thought I was being patient in the past, but I wonder now. So, we’ll go slow. If you want to try.”

“What does slow mean?”

“Whatever you want it to. We could have dinner together when we’re able, and spend time with Lacey when she’s with you. Maybe I’ll drag you with me the next time I’m required to attend some big social event for work, and maybe you’ll drag me to one of Lacey’s school events or one of her equestrian competitions. We’ll just spend time together and...see what happens.”

“And what if it doesn’t?”

“Then it doesn’t, and we’re still friends. I don’t have many myself, and I’m not anxious to lose the ones I have.” Squeezing her hand back.

“...ok.”

“Ok?”

“We’ll go slow, and see what happens.” Blushing, clearing her throat. “Lacey is going to give me hell for this later.”

“She basically laid out an entire investigation’s worth of evidence as to why I should be dating you while I was with her.”

“She did not.” Closing her eyes.

“She’s so much like you.” Smiling.

“She’s...more wonderful than I could possibly have imagined and the biggest source of frustration in my life.”

“I’ve heard that’s pretty much every parent ever.”

“Probably.” More quietly. “Lacey really looks up to you.”

“She didn’t when we first met.”

“Well, that was different. I was having a hard time changing jobs, and then you started dating Todd...things were just rough all around, and all she could see was you making things more difficult.”

“Which I did.”

“Not all the time. You’re the reason Todd started letting her stay with me more often. I never would have gotten equal time with her without you.”

“You would have, it just may have taken a while.” Thoughtful. “You know, I remember that while your attitude wasn’t the most pleasant, you never spoke badly about Todd. Not specifically. Even when he made things difficult for you on purpose, and that really impressed me. It was also one of the reasons I decided to break things off with him, because he often displayed less restraint in regards to you.”

“And you didn’t want that to be you someday?”

“Well, yes,” Kate admitted with a wince. “But...also because it would be all to easy to have let his attitude poison my own towards you.”

“I wasn’t easy to get along with back then.”

“Back then?”

“It’s easier now.” 

“Yes, it is.” Nodding with a laugh. “But there’s also the fact that you don’t separate your life from Lacey’s. Todd’s a...charming man. And he loves his daughter. But he truly believes that his relationships have no effect on her at all, and...that’s not true.”

“Which is why you kept ending up in the middle.”

“Exactly. And, I don’t think you’ll make the same mistake.” Half smile. “I am also entirely alright with not telling him for awhile.”

“Or anyone else?”

“You mean until we figure things out.”

“Yes. Exactly.” Megan sighs. “Just in case.”

“Ok.” Bringing Megan’s hand to her mouth and places a kiss on the back of it. “Well, I think this is goodnight if either of us are to be good for anything tomorrow.”

Megan turns bright red. “Probably a good idea. Ah...”

“Yes?” 

“I kind of want to kiss you and don’t know if I should.”

“I’d like that, but I’ll understand if you don’t.” Taking a half-step closer. 

Megan ends up settling for kissing her on the cheek. They’re both blushing like high schoolers afterwards, and it’s super sugary-sweet.

-090-

“Lacey, are you awake yet?”

“I am now.” Checking the clock. “Mom, it’s early. Dad won’t be here for two hours.”

“I know, but I wanted to talk to you about something.” Sitting on her bed.

“Ok...” Suspicious. “Is this about Kate?”

“Yes.”

“...am I in trouble?”

“No, not at all. We talked afterwards. Everything’s fine.”

“Oh.” Disappointed. “So...you aren’t...”

“Aren’t what?”

“Getting together.”

“No. Or to be more specific, not yet.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we’re taking it slow, because we’re still trying to figure things out.”

“But you like her.” Smirking.

“...yes, I do. And you’re ok with that?”

“Yes, mom.” Rolling her eyes. “I mean, I still wish you and Tommy had worked out but Kate’s also great and she’s really cool with all the stuff she knows about art.”

“Ok. One more thing, though.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re not telling anyone. At all. Not until we’ve...figured things out.”

“Do I need to be careful coming into your bedroom?”

“I meant it when I said slow.”

“Yeah...I’ll still get back into the habit of knocking.” 

Kate flushes. “...it might be a good idea.” Lacey smirks again.

-090-

When Todd comes to pick up Lacey that morning, he comments on Kate still being there. She says she can’t go back until after noon, and Megan calls from the kitchen that there’s no rush. Tom rolls his eyes, and starts to say something about Kate probably ready to get back to her own place. Both Kate and Megan’s cell phone’s go off, and they both answer them immediately. 

“Mind if I tag along?” Kate asked as Megan went to gather up her purse and jacket. 

“You don’t have to come.”

“No, but it’s better than sitting around your condo by myself.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Bye, Kate. It was fun hanging out.”

“Aw, thanks. Don’t forget your watercolors next time, we’ll spend some time comparing notes.”

“Totally!”

“It’s good to see you, Kate.”

“You too.” Polite. “Bye.”

“Bye. Bye Megan.”

“Bye Todd. Same switch off as usual?”

“Yes. Well, maybe a day early. I have a case, so I’ll let you know.”

“It’s fine. Whenever.”

“Ok.”

Todd and Lacey leave, and Kate and Megan pause by the door as they disappear down the hall. Kate kisses Megan this time on the cheek. Blushes resume. They both leave with a smile.

-090-

Commenting on Kate showing up at the crime scene, she reminds them she was staying with Megan. Comments about them fighting all weekend, Megan saying absently they all got along just fine. Kate doesn’t disagree. Ethan looks surprised. 

-090-

The next week Kate and Megan have dinner three times, and two of those times they go back to one of their homes to hang out. Towards the end of the first week it’s the first kiss on the lips. At work they’re much as they always were at their best, but with a few subtle differences. Megan actually helps when she sees Kate’s collar and necklace is askew, and Kate takes a bite straight off Megan’s fork at one point in passing (chocolate torte). Ethan notices both, and starts to wonder. He mentions it to Curtis, who tells him he’s imagining things. 

-090-

Tommy comments on how close Megan and Kate are getting to Kate. 

“We just worked some things out between us.”

“Right. Well...good. So, I have tickets to a-”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even-”

“No.”

“It’s not a date.”

“No.”

“Two grown people can’t go out and have fun together?”

“Not when one of them is you and the other is me.”

“No tequila, scouts honor.”

“No.”

“But-”

“Tommy, let it go. We tried. I forgave you for the past. It didn’t work out. We’re friends, and that’s it.”

“...right.”

-090-

Due to his case, Megan picks Lacey up a day early for the trade-off. Todd is surprised to see Kate waiting in the car. 

“Oh, you have work to?” Pointing to Kate.

“No, we’re surprising Lacey with a trip to an art gallery. Someone Kate knows from college. The actual showing is tonight, but she’s getting us in for a private tour, while they’re still setting up.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. Anything I need to know?”

“No. Everything’s fine.”

“Ok, good. Have a nice week.”

He’s distracted, staring at Kate who’s talking animatedly with Lacey. “Yeah, you too.”

Megan smirks to herself as she walks away.

-090-

The week with Lacey they don’t hang out as much because of work and a big event Kate has to attend, but she has dinner with them twice and on Saturday they go to a movie. Kate brings Lacey a few old supplies she dug up that she doesn’t use anymore, and she tells her father all about them when he picks her up on Sunday. He listens, and asks about how often Kate was around that week. Lacey tells him, but keeps the fact that Kate and Megan were holding hands to herself. He seems really happy for some reason. 

-090-

The next few weeks follow this same routine. Kisses are becoming more frequent, and heated, but nothing further. And at work, things are going well for people who work with dead bodies all the time. Tommy hasn’t tried anything further, and time spent with Lacey is time well-spent. Ethan begins to wonder if he was imagining things, but doesn’t say anything to Curtis.

-090-

It was their first big fight. 

Megan had been herself and barreled ahead despite knowing she was making a mess of things. Kate had been forced to pick up after her, and it had led to a couple of very uncomfortable meetings for them both. Megan had caught the murderer, but that didn’t change the facts. Megan had followed Kate to her office afterwards, and though there hadn’t been any shouting words had been said that couldn’t be taken back. 

It was late now. Megan had finished her report at her desk, and could see the light in Kate’s office was still on as well. Everywhere else was dark, and for once the EM felt her conscience pricking her as she considered what she’d said. She had been right, the husband had been responsible for the babysitter’s death, but she’d been her usual tactless self in declaring so and had been dismissive of Kate’s annoyance after the fact. 

She goes to see Kate, and they both apologize and make up. 

Ethan forgets his phone, and comes back for it. Through the darkened office, he sees them embracing in Kate’s office and then kiss. He leaves quickly, and can’t look and them the next day.

-090-

Kate paused when she saw Ethan jump for the third time that morning as she walked by. Continuing on, she stopped by Curtis and asked, “Is everything alright with Ethan?” 

“How should I know? The boy’s like a ferret, all twitchy and weird.” 

“Curtis.”

“Look, all I know is we had guys night at the bar last night. He forgot his phone and came back for it, then went straight home instead of coming back to the bar. I had to pay his tab, and you can bet his skinny ass is gonna pay it back.”

“What time was that?” 

“10, 10:30 maybe. Why?”

“Send him to my office in a minute, when he's done with that analysis.”

“You're the boss.”

“At least somebody knows it.”

-090-

Ethan knocked on the door before he entered, and nervously straightened his toe as Dr. Murphy asked him to shut the door and have a seat.

“Is everything alright, Dr. Murphy?”

“That's what I wanted to ask you,” she replied with her usual calm as she sized him up from across her desk. “You’ve been very distracted this morning.”

“Yeah, sorry, I just... it's nothing.”

Kate sighs. “I know you came back after the guys went to the bar, Ethan. Is that why you jump every time I walk by?”

“...yes.”

“Why?”

“Because if you and Dr Hunt are together and you haven't told anyone then that's because it's a secret and I am really, really bad at keeping secrets. I'm sorry, I just... I'm afraid it's just going to spill out of my mouth without me meaning to and-”

“Kate, I-” Megan sticks her head in. Seeing Ethan's look of panic, she glances at Kate who sighs. “... what's going on?” 

“I'm so sorry Dr Hunt, I didn't mean to-”

“Stop it, Ethan, you haven't done anything wrong.”

“Then what did he do that he feels he needs to apologise for.”

“I forgot my phone last night and-” Realization Dawn's on Megan's face. Then it goes calm. 

“Ethan, go back to work. Do you think you can keep it to yourself for at least a little bit longer?”

“Why?” Megan.

“Why what?”

“Why keep it a secret? We're not doing anything wrong, and the only thought I had when I realized what he meant was 'thank god I can finally kiss her when I want without worrying about who’s watching’.”

Kate blushes, then beams. “Well... alright then.”

“So...what does this mean for me?” Ethan, raising his hand. 

“It means if you accidentally let it slip I won't kill you, but neither should it be a topic of constant discussion.” Megan, deadpan. 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“I guess we're all done here then. You can go Ethan.”

“Thank you Dr Murphy, Dr Hunt. I promise I won't gossip a bit.”

The door closes.

“He’s going to tell Curtis before the day is through.”

“Probably, yes, but with any luck that will be it.” Thoughtful look. “So when did you want to kiss me and couldn't?”

“Just...times?”

“Like, right now maybe?”

“No. I wasn't ok with a ton of PDA before, and that hasn't changed. But... before you go home, for sure.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

-090-

Kate was rarely on the same side of town as Todd’s office, but when the usual courier was out sick and files were requested for a case and she happened to be headed that way for an event with the mayor, she figured five minutes with the man wouldn't hurt and called ahead to see if he was in.

He was, and invited her up to say hi before going on her way. It was the polite thing to do, and she didn't have an assistant with her she could fob the job off on. 

Kate rode the elevator with only a twinge of fear. Getting stuck had not been horrifically traumatizing, but slight hitches in the ride up did do unpleasant things to her stomach now. 

At the top the secretary recognized her and sent her right in. 

“Kate,” Todd said as he rose with a wide smile. “It's good to see you. Thank you for bringing the files yourself, you certainly didn't have to.”

“It was on the way, so no trouble.”

“Could we talk for a minute? I have something I want to ask you.”

“Ok.”

“I think we can stop pretending.”

“About what.”

“About why you're spending so much time with Megan and Lacey.”

“And what do you think the reason is?”

“To make it possible for us to get back together, of course.”

“Todd...”

“I mean, it's brilliant. If Megan's your friend, then she'll want to make you happy. And if Lacey likes you too, so much the better. I'm not sure now would be the best time to spring it on them, but give it a month or two and we should be able to pick back up where we left off like we never stopped.”

“Wait.” Taking a step back. “You think I got close to Megan and Lacey so I could date you again.”

“Well, yeah. Why else would you put up with Megan that much?”

“Maybe because she's my friend?”

“Ok, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to insult her. I'm sure the two of you have gotten close, and I'll try to remember that. But think about it. This is what we both wanted. And now we can have it.”

“No, we can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm already seeing someone.”

“No you aren't, I asked around. If you aren't at work you're with Megan and Lacey-”

“Which makes perfect sense as Megan's my girlfriend and Lacey is her daughter.”

He’s speechless. “She's...what?”

“So, in a way you are right,” Kate went on cheerfully. “I am spending time with Lacey to make one of her parent’s happy. It's just not you.”

-090-

Megan was surprised to find her mother in her office, but she greeted the older woman with a hug as she smiled wanly. They had patched things up, but their tendency to rub each other the wrong way still frequently cropped up if they spent too much time together.

“To what do I owe the honor of this visit?” She asked as she settled onto the couch next to her. 

“Can't a mother come see her daughter just to say hi?”

“Yes, but did you?”

“No, I thought we might get some lunch. It's been awhile, and I wanted to catch up with you.”

“Lunch actually sounds nice. I have a few things I wanted to tell you anyways.”

“A guy?”

“Something like that. Let me get my coat and purse, and we'll be on our way.”

-090-

“So, what's this news you have for me?”

“I'm seeing someone. Someone new.”

“Well, that explains the excellent mood you’ve been in these last few weeks. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to stay with Lacey.”

“I haven't needed to, we’ve been taking her out with us to do things.”

“Really? I'm actually impressed. And Lacey likes him?”

“Yeah, Lacey and her get along great.”

“Her.”

“Yes. Her.”

“Ah ha.” 

“So...how do you feel about that?”

“Well, it's certainly untraditional, but that fits you to a T doesn't it.”

“I'm happier than I have been in months. Maybe years.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes, I am. I really, really am.” Wide smile.

“Then I think I’d like to meet this extraordinary woman who makes you so very happy.”

“Actually, you already know her.”

-090-

“Megan, do you have a minute?” Kate, sticking her head in Megan's office.

“Yeah, come on in, I have something to tell you anyways.”

“You first, then.”

“I had lunch with my mom, and I told her about us.”

“And?”

“And she wants to meet you officially and have dinner together.”

“How did she take it? I know you were worried.”

“Really well, actually. I think she's waiting to talk to Lacey first. Her first impression of you when you were dating Todd wasn't the best, but I think she warmed up to you more than I realized after Peter...she mentioned appreciating how much you helped out at the hospital.”

“I'm glad.” 

“So what did you have to tell me?”

“...right. So, I saw Todd today and due to a rather large misunderstanding told him that we're dating.”

“How did that go?”

“Less well. He tried to laugh it off as a joke, but I told him I was serious. I'm still not sure he believed me.”

“Then I’m surprised he hasn't called yet. He’s usually-” Her phone rings. It's him. “Speak of the devil...” Answering it. “Hello, Todd.”

Megan, we need to talk.

“What about?”

About you dating Kate.

“What about it? Not that it's any of your business.”

You're going to get hurt, and so will Lacey. You could even lose your job. If that happens I’m taking back complete control of Lacey. She doesn't need to be a part of whatever messed up business you have going on over there. 

“Are you threatening me?”

I'm making sure you understand how serious this is, Megan. You could screw up everything-

“I won't. You can count on that.” Coldly. “Goodbye Todd.” She hangs up. 

“He’s just jealous, because I get you.” Kate. 

“Pretty sure it's the other way around.”

“I'm ok with that too.”

Megan hugs Kate to Kate’s surprise, but she hugs her back.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a second reason not to murder him.”

“What is the first?”

“I’d never see Lacey again. But losing you would be a very close second.”

“You're welcome.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Tommy, opening the door.

“Kate's just reminding me why I can't murder Todd.”

“Do I need to have a talk with him?”

“No. What do you need, Tommy?”

“I got something the Chief wants you to look at. Ethan's setting it up in the lab.”

Back to work.

-090-

“So,” Tommy said after Megan had done her thing with the evidence he had brought her and was removing her disposable gloves. “How about-”

“No.”

“Why not? You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“To be honest, unless you’re asking ‘is it alright if I never ask you out again’, the likely hood of the answer not being no is negligible.”

“You don’t really mean that, Megan. We can still make this work-”

“We can’t. I’m seeing someone.”

Ethan in the background freezes. Curtis looks surprised.

“I don’t believe it. I think you’re just trying to get rid of me.”

“Tempting thought, but it’s still true.”

“Who is this mystery guy then? The man of your dreams?”

“No.”

“Then why are you with them?”

“Because they’re the woman of my dreams.”

Ethan makes a small sound in the back of his throat. Curtis looks stunned.

“Wait, are you...? You can’t actually be serious.” Tommy. “This is a joke, right?”

“Ethan, am I joking?”

“She’s not joking.” Refusing to look at anyone.

“Say what?” Curtis, looking surprised. “You didn’t tell me.”

“It wasn’t my business.”

“Hold up, was this about you being all jumpy the other day?” Ethan doesn’t reply. “But the other person you were- oh, hell no.”

“What’s the matter, Curtis? Afraid I’ll get preferential treatment?”

“You already do.” 

“Kate?” Tommy, mouth hanging open. “We’re talking about Kate Murphy, your boss?”

“Yep.”

“Didn’t she date your ex-husband?”

“Yep.”

“And Lacey is ok with this?”

“Lacey thinks it’s great.”

“Lacey thinks what’s great?”

“You and her dating, apparently.” Tommy, defensively.

“Of course she does,” Kate replied, not missing a beat. “I treat her mom the right way, and she and I have a lot of things in common. And every time it’s Kate’s week with her, I don’t require grandma to babysit every other night.”

“So this is for-real?” Curtis, still shocked. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Because, it wasn’t an issue. And it isn’t going to be one. How have the last month and a half gone?”

“Well. Really well, actually.”

“Exactly. I’m not going to promise that we’re never going to fight or that we won’t still bump heads over cases, but in the day to day all I’ve seen is an improvement.”

“Hm. Yeah, alright. You though,” poking Ethan. “You should have told me.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t, too,” Megan added with a smirk. 

“Because it wasn’t a secret anymore, and...that made it less likely to jump out of my mouth?”

“Great, he’s learned to keep his lips zipped,” Tommy barged in, face red. “That doesn’t change the facts. You’re not into women.”

“Nope. But I am into Kate.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Neither did you cheating on me a second time. It still happened.”

“Ok, look, if this was a game to make me jealous: congratulations! Mission accomplished. If this is for real, I don’t think it’s going to last.”

“Well, you can think whatever you want,” Kate said with a frown. “But we’re together, and that’s that. It’s not your business.”

“Megan, she’s your boss-”

“She’s also intelligent and beautiful and kind and honest and trustworthy and fair and...you know what?” Catching Kate’s eye with a smile. “I think I’m in love with her.”

Kate looks shocked. “Megan, I-”

“I know, we haven’t gotten there yet,” the ME said as she crossed the space and took her girlfriend’s hands. “But I mean it. I do. And...you were willing to wait for me, so I’m willing to wait for you. For as long as it takes, until you’re ready to say it back.”

Kate kisses her fiercely. Breaking apart, softly, “I love you too.” More kissing.

The guys are in shock. Tommy eventually stomps off. Curtis finally clears his throat. On the third time, the women break apart, both blushing furiously.

“Work,” Megan said, voice hoarse.

“Yes,” Kate agreed, “We’re at work.”

“Right.”

“You can keep kissing, I don’t mind.” Ethan.

“Boy, I’m gonna pop you so hard-” Curtis.

Kate laughs. Megan does too.

“We’re going to the break room,” Curtis announced as he grabbed Ethan by the arm. “And if you don’t follow us out in five minutes, Kate, we’re going to have to have a talk. Please don’t make me do that, because you both scare the hell out of me.”

“I won’t,” Kate replied as they left. “Promise.”

“This time,” Megan added in a low undertone.

“Megan...”

“I’m teasing. This entire place is covered in cameras, if we aren’t careful we’re likely to end up online on some porn website.”

“Except for my office.”

“And mine.”

“Things to think about later then. Can I see you tonight?”

“Don’t you have that thing?”

“I do. Damn. Can you come with me?”

“I have Lacey, and mom’s out of town traveling. Todd is still not really speaking to me, so...”

“It’s fine. We can have dinner together tomorrow night.”

“You could come over tonight, after the thing.”

“It’ll be late.”

“I’ll still be up. And...you could stay the night?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Lowered voice. “Lace’s room is on the other side of the condo, so...”

“I’ll be there. I’ll text you when I’m on the way.”

“I can’t wait.”

-090-

“Hey, mom, I know it’s a school night, but...”

Megan glanced up at her daughter's hopeful face over their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. “Yes?”

“Riley is struggling with a report, and asked if I could help her with it. If I stayed the night, you wouldn’t have to come get me in a few hours. And her mom said she could take us to school in the morning. So...please?”

Megan thought about it. And thought about it again. Because having Lacey out of the house is a really tempting offer, but is it because it’s the right choice or because she wants alone time with Kate? 

“You can just say no, mom, you don’t have to stare at me like I’m an alien or something.”

“Sorry, Lace, it’s...Kate is coming by tonight.”

“...ok.”

“And...I’m trying to make a decision for the right reasons and not the...wrong ones.” Unable to meet her daughter’s eyes, blushing.

“Oh. So...is that a yes?”

“Why does Riley need your help?”

“Ok, so you can’t tell anyone because she’s really sensitive about it, but...Riley’s dyslexic.”

“Ok. And her mom can’t help her because...?”

“She’s dyslexic too. And her dad is out of town on a trip. He’s the one who usually helps her. I only know about it because I overheard something I wasn’t supposed to, so I’ve been helping her out when others aren’t around.”

“To help her keep her secret. You know there’s nothing wrong with being dyslexic, Lacey.”

“I know. And I told her that I didn’t think the others would care, but her mom is really uptight about it so...”

“No, I get it. And I’m proud of you for helping your friend. Yes, you can spend the night. Do I need to drop you off, or...?”

“No, she said they could come pick me up. She has soccer practice until 7, so they should swing by around 7:30.” Grinning. “It’s a win-win.”

“What is?” Suspicious.

“Us both getting what we want.”

“Lacey...”

“It’s fine, mom. I’m done eating, so can I go get my stuff together?”

“Yes, go on. I’ll clean up here.”

-090-

Kate spends the night.

-090-

Kate usually woke up early. This morning was no exception. She rolled over, placing a kiss on Megan’s exposed shoulder, before getting up in search of coffee. Tossing on a loose shirt and pants just in case Lacey had decided to return for some reason, she went to the kitchen.

It was comfortable here, she realized with a small smile as she pulled out the beans and set to grinding them. It felt like home. Which she could get entirely used to. She liked her place, but it didn’t have room for Lacey. That was jumping ahead, of course, she and Megan hadn’t even discussed the possibility of moving in together some day. But it was something to think about-

The front door unlocked. 

Kate turned to see Joan Hunt walk in, perfectly primped as usual with a small smile on her face.

“Good morning,” she told Kate with a total lack of surprise.

“Good morning,” the Chief ME replied, deciding embarrassment was futile. “Do you need me to wake Megan up for you?”

“No, Lacey forgot something for school and asked me to pick it up. She tried to call her mom, but there was no answer...?”

“She probably slept straight through it. She had a late night.”

“I can imagine you both did.”

“Mom?” Megan, coming out of the bedroom in her pajamas. “What are you doing here?”

“Picking up something for Lacey. Don’t worry, she’s fine.”

“Of course the one time I turn off my phone...”

“It’s fine, honey. I got it. You two better hurry, though, or you’ll be late for work. Are we still on for dinner this Friday?”

“Yes.”

“Are you coming Kate?”

“Am I invited?”

“Consider yourself always invited,” Joan replied with a smile. “And if that changes, I’ll let you know.”

“I’m sure you will.” Megan, rolling her eyes.

“Goodbye, dears.”

“Bye.”

“That went well,” Kate, coming up to Megan, wrapping arms around her.

“Yes, but you know what won’t?”

“Hm?”

“Us both being late for work.”

“Hm, I am the boss.” Kate starts to kiss her.

“Kate...!” Megan is melting.

“I know. I know.” Foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Shower?”

“You go. If I follow you in, we really will be late.”

“Is that a promise.”

“Kate!”

“Next time, then.” One more kiss and Kate leaves. Megan muses about the night before. 

-090-

End on the wedding. Joan officiates. Small, private ceremony. Five years after they began dating. Lacey is in college. Todd is remarried. Happy ending, yay.


End file.
